Lily's first time is a very special one with Daddy
by Glenn-189
Summary: This story is entirely fictional, nothing is real. Not suitable for readers under 18.


**Lily's first time is a very special one with Daddy.**

* * *

_Recently I've working om some new modern family incest stories. _

_This is the first one of many to come._

_Don't worry the Modern family, Family affairs story will also continue._

* * *

Thirteen year old Lily Tucker stood in the center of her bedroom, stripping off her clothes. She slipped her skirt off. Her panties were damp at the crotch. She peeled them off and threw them to the floor, along with her skirt. Next, she removed her blouse and bra, and stood naked in the middle of her little girl room. She touched her pussy with one hand and gasped softly. Her pussy-lips were very sensitive, and they tingled hotly at her touch. She spread her feet, parting her thighs and opening her pussy up to her touch. Her long, slim fingers stroked the tingling lips of her cunt.

As she often found herself thinking these days, she wondered what it would be like to lose her virginity. The idea of having her tight little cherry popped filled her with a hot, pounding excitement.

She knew the time was coming for her daddies to fuck her. She wanted to give her cherry to her daddies so much. And she knew that they wanted it that way, too. She heard her daddies talking softly now as they made their way down the hall past Lily's bedroom on the way to the master bedroom at the end of the hall.

Lily smiled. She liked sharing her secret with her daddies. It drew her and her daddies closer, pulling them together. And soon she knew that they would become even closer when she gave her cherry to one of her daddies. She was a little fearful of that moment. She had heard from Cousins Alex and Haley that it could really hurt badly the first time. But Alex had said that her daddy was very gentle and loving and it didn't hurt very bad at all. Her friend Kristin who lived next door said that she took her cherry with her own finger and that didn't hurt at all. But Lily didn't want to take her own cherry. She wanted her first time to be a special one with the two men she admired the most.

She had told her daddies about her fears. They had hugged her and stroked her, telling her that, yes, it might hurt, just for a minute, but then it would be all over and she would feel very, very good. They had added that when she finally lost her cherry she would become a real woman. Lily thrilled to that idea. She could think of nothing more exciting than being her daddies woman. And besides, Lily was sick and tired of being a virgin. Her daddies had been teaching her all about the joys of sex, and now she wanted it all. She was ready to be fucked. And she knew that her daddies knew that.

Lily went to bed. She slept lightly and was not at all surprised when the door to her room opened about an hour later.

"Lily? Are you awake, honey?" Cam's voice whispered into the stillness of the room.

"Yes, Daddy," the teenager murmured excitedly.

"Good girl," Cam murmured as he sat down on his daughter's bed.

"Your other daddy just wanted a quickie tonight so I fucked him real fast so I could come in here to my favorite little girl." Lily giggled. Cam stroked his daughter's hair now, whispering words of love to her.

"Oh, Daddy, I love you so much!" The youngster cried as she wrapped her arms about his neck and moved forward to kiss him. She kissed him fully on the mouth. Cam returned her kiss, crushing his mouth lustfully against hers. His tongue shot into her mouth, probing, tasting. He held her head in his shaking hands as he slowly, lovingly kissed her. That was how Cam had done things all along in the seduction of his daughter… slowly and carefully, step by step. Lily had always been a beautiful, sensual child. And from the time when her body had begun to change and mature, and her small tit-mounds began to grow on her flat chest, Cam knew they would fuck her one day.

Step by step, ever since he fucked his cousin Alex a couple years ago he and Mitch had led Lily down the path of incest. He was always touching her, patting her, fondling her hair, rubbing her shoulders, hugging her.

Lily felt excited by her daddy's obvious need for her. He pushed her back on her bed and hugged her tightly, kissing her over and over.

"You know that I love you more than anything else in the whole world, don't you, sweetie?" Cam whispered, holding his daughter tightly against his trembling body.

"Yes, Daddy, and I love you more than anything or anyone, too!

"And it'll always just be you and me."

I'll never love anyone else the way I love you!" Lily said.

"I know you mean that now, sweetie, and it thrills me to hear those words from you," Cam said, stroking her body.

"But the day will come when you'll meet some young boy, fall in love with him, and get married. Then you'll leave your poor old daddies." Cam said with a sad look on his face.

"Oh, no, Daddy, I'd never leave you… never!" Lily cried fervently, hugging him.

"Oh, honey, I was just teasing you."

"You're too young now to think about such things, but mark my words, you will go off to get married someday."

"And that's the way it should be."

"I have to admit, I'll be as jealous as hell, but as long as the guy is right for you and treats you well, I'll have no objections." Cam said, kissing his daughter lightly on the lips.

And with that the youngster climbed onto her father's lap. Her rounded ass cheeks nestled against his groin. Lily moaned softly when she felt his hard cock through the thin fabric of her gown. Lily loved everything about incest. The games she and her daddies played always made her feel so good and she deeply loved her daddies for making her tiny cunt orgasm over and over again. Cam caressed his daughter's soft, girlish body as he covered her face with hot kisses. Lily felt her little pussy growing hot and beginning to tingle and itch ferociously. Cam put one hand on her small budding perky tit.

"Ohhh, Daddy," Lily moaned, putting her own hand on his, pressing his hand harder against her tit. "Can Daddy see you naked, sweetie?" Cam asked naughty.

"Oh, yes, Daddy, I want to be naked in front of you!" Lily cried, starting to remove her gown.

"No, sweetie, let daddy undress you." Lily raised her arms over her head so her father could take her gown off of her. He pulled up the hem of the garment, exposing her young body. Cam groaned with lust when his little girl's crotch came into view. His eyes fixed on her hairless little pussy. Cam always thought his daughter looked even sexier if her pussy were shaven clean so that her pink cuntlips were uncovered. It made her look even younger and more vulnerable. He set the gown aside and Lily

sat up in bed, naked and proud of the body that her daddy loved and needed so much.

She felt proud that her daddy wanted her so badly. At school, there were classmates whose bragged how their daddies loved their big, heavy breasts. Sometimes Lily would look at their chests and wish that her own tits could be that big. But her daddy had told Lily that he liked her small tits. He thought

they were just perfect, just like the rest of her, and since then, Lily had fully accepted her little tit-mounds. The yellow glow from her small bedside lamp made the girl's naked flesh glow erotically. Cam fondled her tits. He held one of them in the palm of his hand while he stroked it with his free hand.

"Ohh, Daddy, that feels soooo good," Lily murmured.

"Your perfect little tits are just made for kissing," Cam said hoarsely as he lowered his head to her chest and kissed both of her tits, wetly licking her stiffening nipples. Lily held her daddy's head and stroked his hair as he kissed her tits. Her nipples throbbed against his lips and she moaned over and over. Then Cam fondled her flat tummy and the rounded curves of her hips. He rested his hand on her inner thighs.

"Is my little girl still a virgin?" Cam asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Yes, Daddy," Lily said with a smile. Her father always asked her this question. It was like a game with them and she knew that her answer was always very important to him even though be well knew that she was still a virgin. He needed to hear her say it. And she liked saying it, for they both knew that her days as a virgin were numbered, and that Cam's cock would soon be ripping the little girl's cherry right out of her tight little cunthole.

"Are you sure that you're still a virgin?"

"Is Daddy's girl a virgin?" Cam asked.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm your little girl and I'm still a virgin," Lily said, knowing the words of this lewd conversation so well.

"That's good, Lily."

"But tell me, how is it that such a sexy young girl like you has managed to remain a virgin?"

"I'm sure that many of your classmates have been fucking for some time now," Cam said, pushing his daughter's thighs apart.

"That's right, Daddy."

"Some of my friends have been fucking like crazy," Lily said with a shudder of lust as her daddy leaned forward, his head close to her bare cunt now. He stroked her pussylips and gently pulled them apart, exposing the wet inner walls of her cunt which seemed to pulse before his very eyes.

"Then why not you?" he asked, beginning to pant now.

"Because, I think girls should save their cherries for their daddies," Lily said, moaning loudly as she

felt her daddy sticking his finger between her pussylips. Cam groaned. His little girl's pussy felt incredibly hot and tight around his finger. And he knew that fucking this tight-pussied teenager would give him the most intense thrill of his entire life.

"You mean that you've been saving your little cherry for me?"

"Are you telling me that you want Daddy to give you your first fuck?" Cam asked, exploring her virginal pussy with his finger.

"Ohhh! Ohhh! Yessss, Daddy, that's what I'm telling you!"

"I want you to fuck me!"

"I want your cock to be the very first one up my little pussy!"

"The only one ever!" Lily gasped, clutching the sheets while her father's finger moved all around inside her pussy. When his finger touched her cherry, he stopped and smiled at her.

"Yes, you're a virgin all right."

"Daddy's little girl is a good little girl."

"You waited for your daddy to fuck you, and when I do fuck you, Lily, I'm going to make you the happiest little girl in the whole world."

"No one could fuck a girl like her own daddy can, Lily, because their daddy is the only one who loves them so much."

"Just like I love you." He took his finger out of her overly-eager pussy and stared at the juices that coated it. He stuck it into his mouth and sucked it clean, smacking his lips.

"Oh, Daddy, are you going to fuck me now?" Lily asked excitedly as she stared at the bulging hard-on

jutting in the crotch of his pajamas. She felt a little frightened. She knew how huge his cock was and she knew that it would hurt her when it smashed through her cherry, but she wanted it. She needed it badly.

"No, sweetie, not just yet."

"But soon," Cam said as he gently pushed Lily off his lap and down onto her back. He put his head between her legs and kissed her tender pussy.

"Oh, God, Daddy, that feels so good!" The young thirteen year old girl cried.

Cam had taught his daughter how to finger herself, and the young girl often did just that when her daddy wasn't around to relieve her sexual itch. He even texted her some photos of his erect cock so she had something to look at when she fingered her smooth little pussy. She loved rubbing her juicy pussy until she came, but nothing could compare to the thrill of having her pussy kissed and tongued and sucked by her daddy's hot mouth. As Cam began to lick his little girl's pussy, her eyes glazed over and her small dark brown nipples grew as hard as rocks, jutting out from the tips of her girlish budding perky tits. Cam shoved his tongue between her childish cuntlips.

"Ah! Daddy!" she gasped. Even though both of her daddies had eaten her out multiple times before, Lily felt so turned-on at that moment, it was as though she had not cum for weeks. Cam licked his daughter's clit hard. Then he wrapped his lips about the hard bud and sucked for all he was worth.

"Ohh, I'm cumming, Daddy, you're making me cum!" The teenager cried, writhing feverishly with incestuous pleasure. Cam raised his face from between his daughter's legs, her juices glistening around his mouth.

"You're beautiful, baby, you know that?'

"Everything about you…"

"your body…"

"your face…"

"your pussy…"

"The way you cum…" Cam complimented his baby girl.

"Oh, Daddy!" She writhed. As his probing tongue entered her mouth, Lily moaned as she tasted her own juices. As the father and daughter tongue-kissed each other, Lily fondled his ling cock through his pajama bottoms. She could feel the sexual heat of his crotch blasting out at her through the material.

"Oh, Daddy!"

"Please let me see your cock, Daddy!"

"Please!"

"Will you take it out for me?"

"Pretty please?" she demanded. The young virgin girl was in an erotic daze, a fog of intense pleasure. Her pussy was hot with the afterglow of her first orgasm, and as she squirmed about on the bed, her pussylips rubbed together, making them tingle. Cam stood up and smiled down at his young daughter as he removed his pajamas. He was completely naked now, just as Lily was, and his stiff twelve inch prick throbbed out and upward.

"Ohhh, Daddy, what a big hard-on!" Lily squealed, clapping her hands together. Cam laughed delightedly.

"I've seen it so many times before, but I always love to see it right when it pops out of your pajamas!" Lily said exited.

His big cock was a rigid bar of fuckmeat. Its head was wide and swollen and Lily could see it pulsing.

His balls hung low and his little girl knew that meant that he had a heavy load of cum—just for her.

Lily reached out to touch her daddy's prick. She was kneeling on the bed now. Her long, slender

fingers curled around his throbbing cockshaft. It felt hot to her touch. Hot and hard.

"Good girl," Cam said, smiling down at her.

"Get a good feel of the big fat cock that's going to slide into your virgin pussy and pop your cherry." Cam said as Lily ran her fingers over his taut balls, which were big and swollen in the sack.

His cock was so huge now, so swollen with lust, that Lily used both of her hands to grip it. She gazed down at the blue veins running along the shaft and she felt them throbbing against her hands. She squeezed her father's prick.

"Oh, yeah, baby, yeah," Cam groaned, rocking back on his feet as he stood there by his daughter's bed with his little girl's hands clenching his cock. A single drop of pre-cum oozed from the tip of his rigid cock. Lily moved her face closer to the big prick.

"Alex says that we should always give our daddy's cocks lots of kisses to thank them

for squirting cum into our belly!" She pressed her soft lips against his broad cockhead and kissed it wetly.

"Oh, Lily!" Cam gasped.

"Mmmm, thank you, Daddy's cock!" she giggled. Lily felt a kind of power that was a real turn-on for her. It was the power that came with her, just a young teen, being able to drive a grown man wild with incestuous pleasure. She always felt sorry for the other girls in her class who didn't play with their daddies like she and her cousins did. Their young pussies were missing out on so many amazing orgasms!

She parted her lips and stuck out her tongue. She licked the knobbed head of the man's cock as if it were a lollipop. A scrumptious lollipop coated with pre-cum. Cam gripped his cock at its base and held it up to her mouth now, staring down at his cockhead growing wetter and wetter with Lily's saliva.

"Take it in your mouth now sweetie," Cam said thickly. Lily obediently and eagerly opened her mouth wide, fully accepting her daddy's big prick. It barely fitted in to her small mouth. It felt hot and spongy, yet firm, as she slurped and sucked on his pulsing cockhead. She curled her lips over her teeth while she sucked him, just as her father had long ago taught her to do. She wrapped her arms around his hips, feeling his round fatty ass cheeks with her soft, small hands.

"Awwww, shiiit, that's so good!" Cam gasped, breathing hard. After she had sucked him for a few

minutes, his face turned a dark red. Lily sucked his flaring cockhead and a few inches of his meaty

cockshaft, hollowing her cheeks inward to increase the erotic suction on his huge cock. She sucked him eagerly, her head bobbing back and forth, loving the feel of having her mouth completely stuffed with her daddy's throbbing cockmeat.

She felt his ass cheeks clench under her hands and knew he was about to erupt. As he started to cum, Cam placed his hand on top of his baby girls head and shoved more of his cock into her mouth and she groaned with excitement as she tasted her daddy's delicious cum squirting into her mouth.

"Don't swallow it yet baby." Cam said as he kept squirting more and more cum in Lily her mouth.

"Now show daddy how much cum you have in your mouth baby." Cam asked. Lily carefully opened up her mouth and showed a big puddle of white cum floating around in her mouth.

"Now swallow it for your daddy." Cam said and Lily eagerly swallowed the entire load, sliding down her throat, and into her belly.

"Oh, baby." He whispered, trying to catch his breath.

"You can really suck cock, and you're such a big girl for drinking down all Daddy's cum!" Lily giggled, licking up the remaining jism that dribbled out of her father's hard prick.

"You know it's time, don't you, sweetie?" Cam asked.

"Time?"

"Oh, Daddy, do you mean what I think you mean?" Lily gasped, feeling her pussy burning between her legs.

"I sure do!" Cam said with a laugh, delighted by his daughter's eagerness.

"I think it's time for Daddy to pop your little cherry for you."

"Oh yes, I think so, too, Daddy!" Lily cried, throwing her arms around her daddy's neck and hugging him hard, tears of excitement springing to her eyes.

"Pop my cherry for me, Daddy!"

"Fuck me!"

"Hurry, Daddy!"

"Hurry and fuck me!"

"Rip my cherry right out of my little cunt!" Lily squealed excitedly as her father climbed on top of her. The young teenaged virgin waited eagerly for her daddy to shove his throbbing twelve inch cock into her tiny virgin pussy. She desperately wanted him to fuck her. Her entire body was crying out with sexual need. All of her muscles were tensed as she strained her loins upward, trying to capture his long, thick pulsing shaft of cockmeat.

"Ohh, baby, I can hardly wait to fuck you!"

"I've been waiting for this moment for so long!" Cam groaned, hardly able to talk past the knot of lust in his throat.

"Me too, Daddy!"

"I've been waiting so long for one of my daddies to give me my very first fuck!"

"And now I just can't wait any longer!'

"Fuck me, Daddy, fuck meeeee!" she wailed. Lily spread her legs even wider, giving her daddy full access to her young, hungry cunt. When she couldn't wait one moment longer, she reached her hands down between their bodies and grasped the full length of his huge hard prick. Her tight fist stroked up and down his thick prick for a moment. She could feel its pounding pulse against her soft palms, and the warm, sticky cum remainders that seeped from the blood-engorged prickhead.

Finally, with a groan of raw lust, the brown haired virgin guided her daddy's prick into her cuntslit, carefully positioning it between her tight swollen cuntlips. She held her father's cock steady there as she placed her other hand on his trembling ass. Lily closed her eyes in ecstasy as she felt the first thrilling contact of her daddy's flesh against the sensitive lips of her cock-starved pussy.

"Do it, Daddy!"

"Don't tease me any longer!'

"I can't stand to wait even one more second!"

"Fuck me, Daddy!"

"Pop my cherry with your huge cock!" She begged tearfully. Cam's chest crushed the young teens small tits, his heavy weight driving the air from her gasping lungs. Lily spread her legs even wider, and she began to hump her tight cunt against his pulsing prick. Cam wriggled his taut ass and gave a savage thrust that sent his huge twelve inch cock right through her cherry and all the way up her tiny cunthole.

"Aieeeeee!" Lily cried as she felt a red-hot pain piercing her entire body. Tears rolled down her cheeks at first, but just as her Daddy had promised her, the pain lasted but a few seconds, and in its place she felt a hot, throbbing pleasure that made her moan and toss with excitement. She eagerly thrust her ass high, driving her tight, wet fuckhole all the way up the full length of her daddy's bursting prick. She lewdly ground her pussy against him, feeling his heavy cum loaded balls banging against her asscrack. At long last, the youngster was finally feeling a hard cock inside her cunt. And not just any cock. Her own daddy's wonderful prick! And she could not have been more thrilled. She knew that a girl's first fuck was a most important experience in her life, and she was turned on beyond belief to think that it was her very own daddy who was giving her her first fuck. And that in a few moments she would be feeling his load of cum shooting into her pussy. She had had her daddy's cum inside her mouth and on her tits and on her tummy and on her ass, and even on her feet, but never before had she felt the hot sperm burning its way up her young little cunt, and she could hardly wait for that wonderful experience.

All these years of her daddies and her cousins teaching her the joys of incest had let her to this!

"Ahhhh, Daddy, your cock feels so good inside me!"

"Fuck me hard, Daddy!" Lily squealed, bending her knees and spreading her thighs even farther apart. She continued to hump her cunt up hard against his cock. She wrapped her arms tightly around his thrusting body as he fucked her skillfully. Her breathing was ragged and shallow, and her fingernails scratched jagged welts into his back. Her thighs opened shamelessly wide, then she closed them eagerly around his pumping hips as he continued to plunge the full length of his cock into her wet, twitching pussy.

"Aaaarghhh, oh, Daddy, your cock's so big and hard and it fills my little pussy all up!"

"Fuck me, Daddy, keep fucking me until we both cum!" The teenager gasped.

"You sexy little bitch!"

"I'll fuck you all right!"

"I'll give you a fuck you'll never forget, honey!"

"Take Daddy's whole cock, baby, take it all right up that tight, young, little fuckhole of yours!" Cam groaned, driving his cock into her with hard, pounding strokes.

"Jesus, I've never felt such a tight little cunt around my prick!" Cam gasped as he felled how Lily her cuntwalls were clamping down on his throbbing cock. Lily was proud that her daddy liked fucking her virgin pussy so much. Girls at school had talked about how exciting it was for a guy to pop a cherry and fuck a tight cunt that only a virgin could have. And she was glad that she was able to offer such a rare treat to her beloved daddy.

She reached up and grasped her father's shoulders with both hands. Her fingers slid down over his naked body to grip the firm globes of his pumping as he drove into her pussy with a hard, relentless rhythm. She clenched her cuntmuscles around his reaming cock each time he thrust it into her. Then, after a few breathless seconds, she unclenched her pussy muscles, letting his prick slide out again.

"How'd you learn how to do that?" Cam panted, thinking that if he didn't know better, he wouldn't

believe that his daughter was really a virgin. She was fucking back at him like a pro, and clenching his

prick with her pussy muscles as if she had been doing it all her life.

"How'd I learn how to do what?" the girl responded, not even knowing what her father meant. For

the girl was merely following her natural instincts. Cam chuckled, realizing that, just as he had long suspected, his incestuous little child was a natural born fucker. The girl's cunthole was gushing out a steady stream of hot, thick juice, wetting her father's prick, soaking down his prick hairs.

"Fuck me, Daddy!"

"Oh, God, I love your cock soooo much!"

"Keep fucking me!" Lily cried as more and more fuck-lust surged through her.

"Don't worry, little pussy!"

"Daddy won't stop fucking you!"

"Not ever!" Cam grunted, his face red and sweaty. As he kept thrusting his stiff prick into his thirteen year old daughter's squeezing cunthole, Lily reached back to grasp his again. Parting them lewdly, she eased her middle finger up into his asshole.

"Aaarghhh!" He gurgled, surprised to feel his little girl's stiff finger invading his asshole.

"Mmmmmm, so good, so good, so good!" Lily panted as she felt every single inch of her father's twelve inch prick surging deeply into her fuckhole so that the broad cockhead was striking repeatedly against her immature cervix. She writhed obscenely beneath his fat body, thrilling to his overpowering weight as he drove his cock into her again and again. She arched her back high and threw her long legs around her father's back. She reached up and pulled his face down to hers, pressing her lips against his passionately. Their tongues fenced with each other, and their saliva mingled.

"Ohhh, Daddy, you're fucking my pussy good!"

"I love it, Daddy It feels even better than I thought!"

"Your cock is great, Daddy!"

"It's so big and hard and it makes my little pussy feel soooo good." Lily whimpered. She writhed violently on the bed as her father fucked his big, throbbing prick into her tight cunt. She plunged her finger in and out of his asshole a few more times before removing her finger. Then she squeezed the firm, fatty cheeks of his taut ass. Cam rubbed his shaved chest across her small, perky tits. He kept pumping his cockmeat between the swollen lips of her young pussy. Her strong cuntmuscles immediately grabbed his large prick, holding it against her quivering cuntwalls for a few seconds. Then she loosened her muscle-hold, and Cam slid his cock out of her hungry cunt. He slid it almost all the way out between her puffy pussylips, until only his broad, pulsing cockhead remained. Then he rammed his entire cock, all twelve inches, back in again hitting the mouth of her cervix. Over and over again, he repeated his exciting fucking strokes.

"Ohhh, God, Daddy, this is soooooo good! I want you to much my pussy every day!"

"My pussy feels like it's on fire!" Lily whined.

"Does it hurt, baby?" Cam asked with concern.

"No! It feels great!" The teenager eagerly responded and she and her father laughed.

"Then you don't want me to stop fucking you?" Cam asked teasingly.

"God, no, don't you dare!"

"Keep fucking me until I cum, Daddy!"

"Make me cum hard!" Lily cried demandingly.

"Ohh, baby, your little cunt's squeezing the holy hell out of my dick!" Cam groaned.

"Oh, then, maybe you're the one who wants to stop?" Lily joked.

"Fuck, no!"

"There's no way I can stop now, Lily!"

"Not until we both cum!"

"I've gotta dump my whole load of cum right up your tight little cherry cunt!" Cam gasped.

"Ohhh, goody!"

"I can't wait, Daddy!" Lily said, writhing frantically on the bed beneath her father's fat pumping body.

He lowered his head to her chest and sucked one of her stiff pink nipples into his hot mouth.

"Oohh, yeah, Daddy, suck my tits!" Lily cried. Cam wrapped his lips around first one nipple, and then the other, sucking hard. He licked all over his daughter's tit-mounds, and when he was finished, they were both shining brightly with his saliva. Next, he sank his teeth into the turgid nips.

"Yeeeooowww! I love it!" Cam grinned down at Lily. His chest swelled with pride at having such a beautiful, sexy young girl lying beneath him, begging him to fuck her over and over. And the fact that she was his little girl just added to the incestuous fuck-lust that throbbed through his loins.

He was so proud of his horny little daughter. Lily's eyes rolled back in her head, her breathing grew even more ragged, and her body writhed more violently as her daddy rode her closer and closer to her first cock-caused orgasm.

"Ohhh, yesss!" She gasped as her pussy muscles gripped his thick, throbbing cock.

"Great, baby!" Cam shouted.

"Squeeze my cock hard, baby!"

"Feels like a fist around my fucker!" He continued to pump his prick between her bloated pussylips, feeling his juice-soaked cock gliding back and forth across her trembling cuntflesh. He knew he was going to cum soon, and he could hardly wait to experience the thrill of dumping his entire load of cum up his little girl's cunt.

"Ohhhh, Daddy, I'm cumming!"

"I'm cumming so hard!"

"Jesus, I never knew…" Lily's words trailed off as her throat tightened and choked with lust. She squeezed her pussy muscles and tighter and harder as she continued to cum.

"Fuck me harder, Daddy!"

"You're making me cum and it feels so beautiful!" Lily squealed, finding her voice again. His little girl's obscene words and writhing movements took Cam over the edge. He began to cum.

"Yes!"

"Yes!"

"Give me your cum!" Lily hollered at the top of her lungs as she felt the first glob of her daddy's sperm shooting into her spasming cunt.

"I can feel it, Daddy!'

"It's shooting into me!"

"It feels so hot!"

"So creamy!"

"So thick!" Lily moaned in excitement. Cam shot more and more cum into his young daughter's pussy. Her pussy muscles grasped his stabbing cock and milked all the cum out of him. He continued thrusting his cum covered cock in and out of her cunthole until his balls were completely drained.

"Ohhh, Daddy, I'm cumming again!" Lily whimpered even as the last of the man's cum shot into her.

Waves of incestuous ecstasy washed over the youngster, making her shudder violently. She closed

her eyes and saw bright flashing lights behind her eyelids as the most thrilling and intense orgasm

of her life crashed through her.

"Way to go, baby," Cam said, grinning down at her as he felt her spasming pussywalls clenching his prick hard as she came.

"Ohhh, it feels sooo good!"

"I've never felt anything like it, Daddy!" Lily cried, tossing her head from side to side on the pillow. When she finished cumming, she clung to him, crushing her small tits against his chest.

"Ohh, Daddy, you popped my cherry for me!"

"You gave me my very first fuck and it was fantastic!"

"Thank you, Daddy, thank you for fucking me, thank you for making my whole body feel so sexy," Lily cried as she planted little wet kisses all over her father's face.

"Are you Daddy's little girl?" Cam asked huskily, his cock still nestled inside her cunt.

"Oh, no, Daddy!"

"I'm real woman now."

"But as long as you promise to keep having sex with me, then I always will be your little girl!" Lily said proud as she hugged her dad. When she looked up she saw her other daddy, Mitch, standing in de door opening with tears in his eyes.

"This has to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Mitch said proud as he walked into his daughter's bedroom and joined his husband and daughter on the bed.

"Will you fuck me tomorrow daddy?" Lily asked as she looked at Mitch.

"You know what honey, why wait and do it right now."

"Watching you two together made me so horny I would love to be the next man to make love with you."

"I can't pop your cherry for you but I can show another way to have sex." Mitch said as he looked at Cam.

* * *

**_Hope you liked this first new Modern family incest story_**


End file.
